Moon's Transformation
by Darris Mazing
Summary: After fighting a monster, Serena started to transfrom. Will her friend be able to help her out. Read and Find out.important notice, please go to my profile.
1. Chapter 1: Bad day

Attention Readers: I have rewrote the first four chapter of Moon's Transformation. Since the chapter it self is long, I have to break it down into part 1,2 and so on. Please continue to read Moon's Transformation and up coming chapter. Thank you.

**Sailor Moon- Serena**

**Sailor Mars- Rie**

**Sailor Jupiter- Lita**

**Sailor Venus- Mina**

**Saiilor Mercury- Ami**

**T. Mask/Cap Boy - Darian**

**Note**: During the entire story you will encounter _italic words_ The _italic_ is the sysmbol for person thoughts or what he/or she is thinking.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ANY SAILOR MOON OR ITS COPY RIGHTS. DON'T TAKE ME TO COURT CUZ I DON'T HAVE YOUR MONEY.

Early in the mourning the sun rays shot through the window and past the cream curtains. Little shots of the ray stop on the blue and silver covers that is on the bed which young sleeping teenage girl lays at. Tossing and turning, beads of sweat goes down her face. Finaly stop tossing and turn in bed, sleep finaly take control of her until the alarm clock have started to go off. Pulling the covers off over her head, Serena looked at the clock.

"Its 6:30 am. ….ohh…..huh…..I mind as well get up right now."

Slowly sitting up in her warm bed stratching are arms out little bit. Serena turns around and reach for the alarm clock, picks it up and click the switch off. Setting the clock back on the night stand. Rubing the sleep out of her eyes. Serena flips the rest of the cover off her body. Turing her head to the right of her, by the desk lay her school uniform on the chair. Serena slowly gets out of her warm bed and walk toward the desk. Stand in front of the mirror Serena stairs at her own reflection in the mirror.

"_Man I looked like one of those monster rejects I defeat every single day_."

Shaking her head litlle bit Serena look down, on the moon desk was a pink bunny folder that lays on the far left side between the love novels, manga and her art book. Picking up her pink bunny folder she open it up. In this folder contains her whole month worthed of homework for Miss Hino. Laying the pink folder back down on the desk. Turing around Serena pick up the clock that lays on her night stand that is beside next to the bed. Looking at the clock again it read 6:39 a.m.

"_Damn. I better wash up, put on my school uniform and leave out the house early before I'll be late for school again. I don't want disappoint my fans." _

Walking towards her bedroom door, reaching her right hand rest on the door nob. Serena slowly open her bedroom door and starts walking down the hall way and making a left turn entering the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, Serena walks towards the shower and turn on the cold water. Turning around she starts to strip off dark blue moon and star silk night gown. Placing the night gown on the bathroom door hook. Step into the cold water that blast her hot skin. Letting the cold water hit her Serena closing her eyes let the cold water hit her warm skin. Taking a deep breath slowly let it out. Opening her eyes again. Serena grabing the soap that was on the soap holder right next to her. Looking around for wash cloth Serena stick her head out of the shower look around the bath room for the wash cloth. Looking at her lower right side of the shower/ bathtub found the wash cloths on the plastic shelves by the bathtub. Serena reach out and grab it. She stick her head right back uder the cold water. Rubing the wet wash cloth and the soap together she started to wash up.

Leting the water rinse the soap off her body Serena close her eyes again and let the cold water relaxed her body.

"_Everything that happen during the past two weeks was heck for me. Yesturday was worse then what happen last week. All last week I brought home another failed test Getting yelled at by my teacher, friends including my own parent. Being force to clean the whole house and watch over my little brother while my perents was out. Even after taking t Sammy to the park I was being punish for thing that I do not even know about. Mom and dad won't even let me out of the house when I need to defend the worldagainst monster from outer space I have to sneak out of the house, find the monster,defeat it and run back home before mom and dad realize I was out of the house" _

Opening her eyes. Serena reach down and turn off the cold water. Pulling the curtains away from herself. Steping out of the tub Serena grap the green towel that was on the lower right side of the plastic shelves she started to dry herself off. Walking a few steps towards the sink, Serena looked at herself again in the mirror. Her skin was little bit pale but still has that rich cream color to her skin. Her long shady blonde hair was full volume. Turing the water on, she grap for the tooth brush. Open up the medicine cabinet, she found the mint flavor tooth past. Closing the medicine cabinet shut and starts to apply to past on her tooth brush. Brushing her teeth she looked back at her reflection.

"_Even if I did defeated the monster. What happen to the sailor scouts? Coming home from battles with cuts and bruises on my body is not pretty sight at all. Risking my life for the past two weeks with out the scotes help. Even cape boy did not show up to help me. Every time theres a scout meeting, I be the one being yelled at by Rie and even my lover starts to look down on me."_

Spiting the substance out of her mouth in the sink. Serena grab a near by cup and fill it with warm water. Pouring the water in her mouth, gaging couple of times she spits it out in the sink.Reaching for the handle, she turns the water off. Walking towards the door Serena grabe her night gown open bath room door and close it. Walking back to her bedroom, Serena open her bedroom door. She glance at the clock it was around 6:50 am.

"I better leave now before it hits 7:50 am. Since classes starts at around 8:00."

Droping the towle that was wrap around her body, Serena walk toward the chair pick up her school uniform. Laying it on the bed she walk toward her dresser pick out her bra and underwear. After put on the bra, underwear, socks, and finaly her school uniform. Looking at herself over in the mirror. Quckly brushing her hair Serena picks up the pink folder puts it in her school bag. Walking toward the bed room door, she open the door and close it behind her. Walking down the hallway, down the stairs Serena enter the kitchen picks up her lunch bag from the kitchen table. Picking up her book bag Serena walk out the front door and lock it behind her.

Lefting the sleeve up, a pink watch with bunny ears was around her left wrist. "Since its 7:00 am I mind as well run through the park since its the fastes way to get to the school."

Runing to the front of the house side walk Serena started to run. Runing past several building she came to a stop light. Waiting for the light to change Serena looked both ways before crossing the street. Running faster then before, as she enter EverGreen Park. Pasting the water fall and through the different flower patch. Pulling up the sleeve again and looked at her watch it was 7:13 am. smiling to herself .

"If I keep this up then I know that I will get there early around 7:20 to 7:25."

Running faster then before, Serena was about to exit the part until she saw something cought her eye. Slowing down a bit, Serena looked around the grass that was by the park exit. Looking even further down towards the gate she spoted something shiny and giving off different color.

Walking towards the shiny object Serena picks it up hold it up obove her head. The sun rays shot through it.making the pendent gives off many different colors.

"This look nice, I wonder who have left this here."

Looking around. She found no one was at the park. The last people that she have seen was an old couple holding hand that have exited the park.

"I mind as well hold on to it. Who know where the owner will be. The person might even give someone an award for it. Yes money, money, money. I bet this thing cost about …300 or one thousand dollars."

Looking at the pendent one more time, she put the pendent it in her right skirt pocket. Looking down at the watch again it was around 7:26 am.

"_Damit! It almost 7:30 I better go before I'm late again."_

Running out of the park Serena goes down the street and keep on running a couple of blocks until she was in front of the school building. Breathing hard she look at her watch again.

Good. Its only 7:36 only 13 min remaining.

Slowly breathing in and out Serena walks inside the school building .Taking off her shoes she pulls out the another pair of shoes from the shoe box aand put on the black pair on. Putting her white shoes in the shoe box she walk towards her class room..Along the way she greated her other friends, say hello to some of her other teachers. Finaly reaching her class room, her right hand rest on the door nob and look through the blur glass.

"Sign. I bet the girl are going to ask me some stupid question why I'm early".

Slowly turning the door nob. Serena swings it open and close the door behind her. Entering the classroom everyone was talking until they have stop. Looking at her classmates, she smile and wave her hand at them.

"Good morning everyone. How are yea."

Walking toward her desk she pull the seat back alittle bit sit down. Ami, Lita and Mina all look at each other and walk towards Serena's desk that sit next to the window of the classroom. Lita was the first one to reach her before the other two.

"Hey Serena how are you today?"

Looking at Lita she just smile at her. Mina grab Ami's right hand and drag her next to her.

Bet no one have thought about me being on time. I even did my whole month worth of homework. Ehehe.

"Nothing is wrong Lita. I'm feeling great. Heck better then great. Today is going to be a great day don't you think so Lita?"

Lita just looked at Serena weird. But she noded her head and smile right back to her.

"Great to hear Serena. You have surprise me since you have show up on time for once. Heck you even surprise everyone in this classroom Serena.

Mina and Ami just look at Serena and back at Lita. Ami was looked at Serena pulling out her pink folder.

"Serena whats in that pink folder?"

Mina pointed to the pink folder.Ami and Lita looked at the pink folder back at Serena. Serena just grin at her friends.

"Oh this.'

Serena point her right indext finger towards the pink bunny folder that lays on her desk in front of her.

"It is just my whole month of Miss Hino's homework. I don't want to wait until the last day of the month to do it. So I thought. Why don't I just do it and get it over with. I can have as much free time as I want before an "accident" happen that somehow involves every single day. So I sit down and did evey single question and math problem. I even double check it."

Ami, Lita and Mina just look at Serena with a weird looked. Mina and Lita has looked at each other and then back at Serena again. Serena was just smiles and gave her friend the peace sign.

" Oh yeah.. who is the woman. Love and peace, Love and Peace."

Serena raise both her hand up and shout it out.The whole class room have stop talking and looked at Serena. Looking around the classroom Serena standing up from her desk and gave her friend a smile and shouts at everyone love, peace and other nonesense. .

Ami pick up Serena's folder and went through it. Mina and Lita just smile at Serena and looked at Ami who was going through Serena's folder.. Ami looked up from the folder and gave Serena a big hug. Pulling away she looked at Serena again..

"All the question and problems that are in this folder are correct. Each and every one of them'. Pulling Serena for another hug.Both Mina and Lita was blown away by this. Mina recover from the shock looked toward Ami. Putting her head on Ami's shoulder and looked at Serena's pink folder.

"Let me go through the folder. I want to know if what your say is true Ami.

Snatching the pink folder away from her Mina start going through it. Each page Mina pass her face was likely losing it colors. Finish going through the folder Mina looked at Serena wide eyed

"Wow. So all the problem are correct Ami? Some of the quesiton I didn't understand and I have to pick the answer. I don't believe it. I don't believe that our little baby girl is growing up."

Lita takes the folder from Mina and look through the folder. After what seems like forever Lita lay the pink folder back on Serena's desk. Turing her head around, Lita face Ami wide eye.

"I cant believe that she done all of this. And I still wont believe it."

Serena just smile at her friends. Ami talking away to Serena about how is she proud of her and that she will try even harder to get Serena to be straigh A student. Mina and Lita went though Serena's folder copying every answer that was on the paper. Mina was holding a mini note pad while Lita was giving Mina the correct answers. Serena just looked at all three of ther friends.

"_Why is it that when I want to do something right they go freaky on me. Cant I do one simple thing before they think that I have problem or something. . Geez. Are they this stupid or something._" Serena thought

Shaking her head little bit, Ami, Lita and Mina was looked at Serena. A small tear drop have appear behind Serena head. Holding up her hand she look right back at her friends.

"Well Ami, Lita and Mina. I just wanted to change myself alittle. It was going to be a surprise but I guess that you have found out about it. ."

Mina jumping up and down behind Lita back while Ami and Serena just look at Mina. All three of them shakes their head thinking the samething. 'Sugar High'

"Wait until Rie hears about this." Mina jump on Lita's back. Lita tried to pry Mina off her back. Ami just step away from Lita and Mina while Serena just looked at Mina.Looking at Mina knowing for sure that she high off of something Serena wave her hand if front of Mina face.

"No. Mina………………. Bad………… Mina You wont get any sugar if you keep this up. No cookies, nothing so stop it!"

Mina stop jumping up and down from behind Lita's back and looked straight at Serena dark blue eyes.. Sign Serena close her eyes and re open her eyes to see a very calm low sugar high girl.

"I don't want Rie to hear about this. Let me tell her by the end of this week. I don't want to ruined the fun. If she know about this then goodness knows what she will do to me. So please, please with sugar on top don't tell her. That including Lita and smart Ami as well."

Before either of the girls could say anything the bell ring and all the students went to their assigned seats in the class room. Ami, Lita and Mina looked at each other until Miss Hino was looking at them. Walking to their assigned desk they all pull the chair back and looked back at Serena. Serena was already in her seat since her friends was at her desk to being with. Pulling the pink folder out along with her text books that she will need for this class. Miss Hino look at every student that was present in her class room.

"Hello Class. We will begin in about 5 min after Serena comes ok."

Everyone was holding back a laugh until a hand was raised up. A teen boy with black hair and his eye was tint of blue and green. He's wearing a white shirt and black pants. Still having his hand up Miss Hino looked at the boy and pick him to speak

"Miss Hino, Serena is already arrived on time. In fact she is seting at her assigned desk already."

Miss Hino just waves her left hand in front of herself. Walking around the teacher desk she sits down on the chair open up the black folder that have every one names on it.

"Don't be silly. Serena come to school late every single day. Why do this makes any difference? Late is Late. Hopefully she will learn soon since her tardeness is effecting her grades. If she have any grades that is higher then D that is. So don't say joke around when telling me that Serena is on time today. Don't worry about it. She will be here next year like all the other student who don't do their work that they suppose to."

Everyone was quiet. Serena was bit piss off at what Miss Hino said about her. Raising her voice everyone in the classroom looked at Serena and Miss Hino was surprise that infact Serena was on time and not busting though the class room door.

"Miss Hino I am here on time today. I may be late all those other time but don't put me down like I did it on purpose. I my be late but that don't give you the right to say that about me to the class."

Everyone was surprise at what Serena have said to Miss Hino. Now standing up from her desk Miss Hina looked straight at Serena while she walk in front of her teacher desk. Folding her arms Miss Hino was angry at the out burst from Serena.

"I'm sorry .. I should not have said that to the entire class. Well since Serena is here then can everyone please pass up your week homework."

Everyone was passing up their homework until the student in the front row have gotten Serena pink folder. Each student from the front row have started to give miss Hina their homework packet. Miss Hino was about to yell at Serena for not turing in her homework again this week until she have stop at the pink folder. Everyone in class was looking at serena and back at Miss Hino.

Miss Hino open the folder and went through each and every page. looking up from the folder she was holding, Miss Hino look at Serena who was in turn gave her the thumbs up.

"Miss Serena. I hope that all this month homework is correct. I don't want to waste my time and…"

Serena was standing up and walking towards the front of the class room. Folding her arms. Serena looked straight at Miss Hino who in turn looked straight back at Serena. If you was one miss Hino student, you cant tell that she was piss, mad, or even surprise at what Serena sudden action.

"I have check and double check to see if I made the right answers. I even let my parents check it over during the weekend. Heck I even made sure that I did it right and I put down my problem and show them on the paper that is in my folder. You can check all you want but its going to be correct. Even Ami have checked it before you step through the door. And she is the smartest person in this school."

Everyone was looking at Serena and Miss Hino. Miss Hino slowly breath in and out. After cooling down a bit. The whole class was still looking at the two of them. Lita was looking at Ami with wide eyes at Serena. Turning around Lita can tell the Mina was eager to see what will happen next between the two of them. Miss Hino close her eye and open them again. Smiling at her student, Miss Hino walks around her desk and pull out a pink paper. Writing some thing down she walk around her desk right back in front of it, Miss Hino looked at Serena one last time.

"Please go back to your seat Serena . You have ditention for the next two weeks when you return back from spring break. You will be getting a phone call from the school later on today. I'll set up a parent/teacher confrence later on this week."

Some of the students started to yell at Miss Hino. The other either shout some fighting words to make Serena or Miss Hino go at it with one another or was talking amoung themselves. Serena made her way towards her desk when some of her classmate gave her high fives and routed for her. Miss Hino just sigh and put her hand on the chalk board. Half of the students stop talking while the other half did not pay any attention o her. Deep sign Miss Hino scratch the chalk board straight down. Eveyone cover their ears from the terrible sound. Miss Hino looked at her student and was satified with the result she have done. Walking behind her desk she pull out a history book, trying to find the page number where she have mark it last night. Finding the page number she look back at her class.

"Everyone please take out your text books and turn to page 156 in history. Today..we are about to learn some…….".

After the last bell ring everyone left the school ground except for Serena, who has to stay in miss Hino class room for four hours. Ami, Lita and Mina was walking towards their hang out place. Lita was ahead of Ami and Mina. Walking backwards Ami was reading her book until Mina jump up and down all cuz of what have happen in Miss Hino classroom this mourning. Lita just shake her head at Mina and look back at her.

"Mina you should let it go already. Everyone at school know about the whole Serena and Miss Hino situation. So why are you being excited for last minute news for?

Lita was now looking at Mina while she still walk backwards on the side walk. Mina just stuck her middle finger and made weird face at Lita.

"First of all He-Woman, the news of are very own friend, Serena, whos always nice to everyone have snap at Miss Hino. Do you know that Serena is lucky that she did not got exspelled from the school for three weeks. It bad enough that she not making the grade but this. Oh. ….Did you two seen her eyes. It more like she about to rip Miss Hino in two. That is our leader for you. Do not mess with her or die trying."

Mina start to jumping up and down in front of Lita. Lita was about to yell at her until she lost her balance. Ami push Mina out the way and grab Lita's left arm, trying to keep her balance. Mina on the other hand just looked at Lita and Ami holding on to each other arms. Walking next to Ami, Mina grab Lita other arm keep her balance. Letting go of Lita arms, Lita thank her friends and trun around until she bump into person.

Ami look over Lita shoulder to see who the person Lita have bumb into. The young man that was on the sidewalk look straight up at Lita who in turn made him fell down on the side walk. Mina just push Lita out of the way and stand in front of the man. Looking down at him she hold out her hand to him. The young man grab her hand. Now standing up Lita take a better look at the person she bumb into. He was wearing black blue jean pants, white nike shoes, white t-shirt with black strip go down the side. Lita bow down to him.

"Sorry Darian. I did not mean to bumb into you. It is all my fault. I should have watch where I was going."

Darian looked at Lita while the Mina jump on Lita back again for the second time. Ami just roll her eyes at Mina and open her book again. Mina wrap her legs around Lita's hip and wrap her right arm half around Lita shoulder. Darian look at Lita then to Ami. Mina raise her hand and pointed toward Darian.

"HEY DARIAN! How are you been during dude. You wont believe what have happen today at school. So much drama. The action was breath taking, the battle of student vs. mean teacher who do not have a date. The extream pressure of the student body rest on her shoulder. Will she fight on or will she be nothing more then a cry baby.?"

Lita push Mina off her back. Turning around facing the she blonde demon from hell. Mina was on the ground fake crying, pointing a finger at Lita.Darian was holding his laughter in. Ami push Lita ahead of Darian so she could talk to her. Mina jump back on her feet and face Darian with a big grin on her face.

"So Darian I bet you a dollar that I know who you looking for. She has dirty blonde hair,wear the same school uniform as myself. Cry a lot, eat, and fight evil in the name of the director of shark tale, love and peace."

Darian just looked at Mina while she was during super hero poses. Ami and Lita just shake their heads at her. Darian walk toward Mina and hold her shoulder. Mina looked up at him and smile right back at him.

"Mina dear, I want you to promise me that you will not eat or drink anything that involves sugar in it ok. Anyway why should I pay you a dollar when you know the answer anyway. Since this is everyone last day in school before summer break begins."

Ami step aside of Lita and take hold of Darian hand. Darian look at Ami who was holding his hand. Mina try again to jump on Lita back. Darian turn around to see Lita yelling at Mina for her trying to jump on her back again. Ami pull Darian to the side of the building.

"Darian, if you wanted to know what our little sugar high friend was saying, I will tell you the details of what happen at school"

Darian just noded his head letting her continue of what she has to say. Mina ran towards where Ami and Darian was at. Lita was shaking her head at Mina. Mina grab Darian other hand and swing it back and forth.

"Aaaamiiii……………, Let me tell DarDar about what happen. You know I love telling juicy details. You never let me do anything except me fighting monster, evil people with problems over what happen over 1 million years ago of the moon kingdome or the evil prince from an unknown planet want to rape/eat Serena up. So let me say it to DarDar. Please with sugar on top. I won't cheat off your homework paper no more."

Mina smile back at Ami while Darian just close his eye and try not to get angry with Mina after the last comment about his girlfriend. Lita watch at the side line with pity in her eyes, looking at Darian you can tell that he is about to yell at both of them in any minute. Taking a deep breath, Lita walk over to the girls and pill Mina off of Darian arm. Darian noded his head at Lita and turn his attention back to Ami.

"Ami please continue. I want to know what happen in school today and how this involves Serena?"

"Well Darian, today at school Serena have told off Miss Hino in front of the whole class. Miss Hino have thought that Serena was going to be late again like any other day. Well she show up in class early today. Everyone was surprise how Serena was on time. Before Mina, Lita or I have the change to say anything to her the bell for first period have rang. Miss Hino have walked in the class room when….."

Mina grab Darian arm again and look back and forth between Darian and Ami. Lita rested her arms on Darian shoulder while Ami was glaring at Mina.

"Let me finish of what miss book smart over here was about to tell you DarDar" Mina takes a deep breath."AfterMissHinohavewalkintotheroomthewholeclasswasquiet.MissHinowastellingthewholeclassthatSerenahavenothingbutD'sandF'sonherreportcardand thatshewillrepeatnextyear.SerenawaslikesopissoffatMissHino.SoshestorminfrontoftheclassrommandtoldMissHinooff.ThewholeclasswaslikecheeringSerenaon. MissHinowaslikepissoffofwhatSerenahavesaidtohersoshehavewroteherupandnowwhenspringbreakisoverSerenawillhavetwoweeksofditentionandaparent/teacher  
meetinglateronthisweekwhileschoolisnotinsession."

Lita,Darian including Ami was looking at the hyper Mina while she drops on the sidewalk breathing rapidly, taking in short breath at the time. Ami let go of Darian and Lita step away from him. Darian bend down and look at Mina that was on the sidewalk. Mina pounch back on her feet and everyone have taken a step back at her. Mina gave them the thumb up.

"And that what happen at school today DarDar. Everyone is talking about the battle of the year. I cant take this anymore. I have to tell Rei about this fight. I am hungry lets go to Rie place. I bet her grandfather have made us something since he know we are coming today."

Lita smack her fordhead, Ami just walk away from the group while Darian look at Mina for a minute. Mina breathing was back to normal, she grab Darian hand again and draging him with her, trying to walk up to Ami. Lita walk behind of Mina and Darian.

"Darian don't worry about what Mina have said. I hardly understand what she have just said but wait until Serena tell you later on today. Until then lets go to Rie place. I don't want to hear her bitching at us why we're late. I don't know how Serena could put up with her b.s. but I on the other hand wont allow it."

Walk past Mina and Darian, Lita walk side by side with Ami while Darian was still being drag by Mina who was still takling about other nonsense. Darian just look up toward the sky, thinking about what Serena have done at school.

"_I mind as well hear the other side of the story straight from Serena herself. I wonder what she is during right now. Knowing her, she is in dintention during goodness knows what. Better talk to her about her action and her attituded after the scouts meeting._ Darian thought."

Looking straght ahead, Mina let go of Darian arm and catch up to her two friends. Mina talked to Lita and Ami. Darian just smile at the three super heros ahead of him. Putting his hand in his pants pocket, Darian takes out a dark shade sun glasses and puts in on. Putting his hands back in his pocket, he start to wishel a song that only Serena and himself knew about.

* * *

Finaly chapter one is finish. I got tired of re-reading the whole chapter over and over again. Since I can't do anything else to this chapter but post it. Hopefully that you (The Readers) will be happy about the changes that I have made. This is not a rough draft. I repeat. This is not a rough draft. Seven different people have check and edit some stuff out of this chapter. Since I did wrote this damn story, I have to edit, copy and paste almost eveything on here. Right now...I'm starting to hate my own creation and delete the whole damn thing. 

Anyway, Please enjoy and like I have said before, look out for the update chapter and be happy. Read MOON'S TRANSFORMATION, Review and live in peace. I'm out of here.


	2. Chapter 2: The fight: Par1

Hello dear readers. How are you today? Well this is chapter two, part one. So...like...please enjoy this long long chapter. Thank you.

Back at the high school

_I can"t fucking believe this shit. Why the heck am I in detention for. I did not do anything wrong. Well.I did yelled at the teacher. But she did got me piss off. Man ….I'm gonna…._

A small tap was felt on her right shoulder. Turning her head and looking at up Serena see Miss Hino holding her pink folder. Her face was pale and you could see the lines on her face. Serena just wanted to laugh until Miss Hino came back to her senses. Looking down at Serena, she gave her back the pink folder and gave Serena a yellow cards.

"Serena …this is the first time that I have seen you did your homework. All of the problem and question are correct. I just hope that you will keep this up after the spring break is over with."

Serena looked at Miss Hino just smile at her. Turning her head back around to her pink folder. Serena open the pink folder and flip through couple of pages. Seeing 86 percent on some of the math problem. What she found shock her. On her histroy paper, she have gotten 100 percent on every pages. Closing the pink folder, Serena put the folder in her bookbag and look over the yellow card her teacher have given her. On the cards was two phone number, with no name and address printed on it. The first yellow card have some sort of symbol on it. The sysmbol look like an upside down e. On the other yellow card has two set of numbers on it. The back of the card read : DREAM ARE FOR LOSER. MAKING THE DIFFERENCE IS POWERFUL. Looking up at her teacher, Serena wave the two yellow cards at her.

"I will continue with my school work. You don't have the worry about me failing this year Miss Hino. Anyway what with the yellow card Miss Hino? Don't expet me to call this number during my spring break."

Miss Hino sit down on her teacher desk and wave her hand at Serena. Serena picks up her bookbag and set it on her desk. Pushing the seat back abit she stratch her legs. After stratching her leg and arms out Serena look at Miss Hino again. Miss Hino put both her hands under her chine and smile at Serena.

"Miss Serena the first yellow card with the symbol on it is my work cell phone number. The number under neath it is my home phone number. If you need any help on your assignment then please call me. This do not required spring break. But if you need to talk or need help, I am always here for you."

Serena was taken atback of what Miss Hino have said to her. Shaking her head a bit, Miss Hino was laughing to herself at Serena sudden antics. Serena push her seat all the way back, standing up she grab her bookbag and push the chair back. Grabing the two yellow cards, Serena stands infront of Miss Hino's teachre desk. Miss Hino also stand up and straches her arm out. After straching her arms out, Miss Hino point to the second yellow card.

"The other yellow card is a friend of mine. She or he will help you out with with assistance. Just tell them that "DREAM ARE FOR LOSER. MAKING THE DIFFERENCE IS POWERFUL" That person will understand what I mean. If you forget just read the back of the card. That person will try to ask you other question just ignore the question and hit the person on their right shoulder. They will stop and help you out when either she or he are not busy. My friend will give you an address for you to go to. Go there when they direct you to come."

Serena tuck the yellow cards in her bookbag pocket that is located at the left side. Miss Hino walk over toward the window and look over the school grounds. Serena roll her eyes at her and turn around to look at the clock that was by the door. "_since it 5:15 I mind as well leave before I lose my cool again."_ Serena thought. Looking where Miss Hino was at, Miss Hino was picking up black book along with the other books that she needed. Walking toward the door, Serena have stopped.

"Miss Hino since it around 5:30 pm. I will take my leave unless you have anything else you want to say to me. If not then I am gone. Like I have said before, don't worry and I'll think about calling you "IF" I need any help. Until school is back in session, take care Miss Hino."

Serena walk out of her class room and exit the building. Miss Hino take a breath deep and slowly let it out. Looking out the window again, Miss Hino sees Serena ran out of the school building.

"_Serenity, please …for goodness sake, improve yourself very soon. The battle of the univese is about to come soon. Queen Serenity, why did you …why did you do this to your only daughter. I just hope that the people of the world be prepair what about to go down." Smiling to herself, she picks up a white book and put it in her desk. Walking toward the door, Miss Hino turn off the lights in her class room. Looking around the class room one more time she close the door and walk down the hallway. Making a right turn Miss Hino enter the meeting room and greated all of the other teacher._

* * *

Running down couple block Serena slow down abit, walk past several people she turn the corner and look down the street. Screaming was heard down the block. Looking across the street, one of the teenage girl that go to Serena's high school was holding her torn shirt. Trying to run away along with the crowd of people, Serena could tell that girl skirt was rip to shrads. Blood was driping down her right arm while her legs was cover with bruises and dried blood. Three other girls appear right next bloody girl trying to help her up. Several other people have ran out of the pet shop, bakery, and video game shop. Pushing some people out of the way Serena look around the whole block. Turning her head to the side she could see the last three people left the block. Turing her head around toward the other end of the block. Some of the store managers are out helping some of the injured into the store while those with cell phone was calling the 911. 

Serena was about to go to a near by building and go behind it until she heard laughter and yelling. Turning her attentation back toward the pet shop, she could only see smoke and fire from the inside of the building and outside. Looking little bit harder, Serena could see three beings appear outside the pet shop. Running to a near by alley Serena pull out her communicater and her heart shape locket.

"Just great what I need. I better call the scouts on this one. Please let it be Ami or Lita. I don't want to hear what Rei have to say. I bet the bitch have PMS or on staroids. It got the be the staroids, it always mess with a person mind, like one of those sport players. "

Looking down at her heart shape locket she just sign and cours under her breath. Putting the locket on the ground Serena pull the locket up towards the sky.

(_why can't I just pull the damn thing out and transform into sailor moon then saying those stupid"magical" line. This is a wasted of my time! Then when I'm transforming I have do some stupid flips, turns and dance around in mid air. I wonder why is there colorfull images floating in the back ground along with some corny ass music. If fact where did that music come from anyway?) _Serena thought.

Shaking her head Serena say her magical lines. A bright light burst thougth her body. All of her clothes are burn and out of no where silver and white ribbens was wraping around her body. Closing her eyes, Serena could feel the tiara being place on her fordhead. Spining around, during flips, her transformation is complete. Opening her eyes again Sailor Moon place her right hand on her fordhead.

"_I feel like a cheap slut right about now. I hate turing myself into my alter ego "Sailor Moon". I swear I think Luna and Artimis did this on purposes. Why do I have to be nake to transform anyway. When I finish with these monster I'll kill them_!"

Shaking her head alittle bit, Sailor Moon looked around on the ground she found the communicater by the trash can. Bending down to pick it up, she stands up and flip the mini computer/communicater open. "_Ok, step one is complete: my long 3 min transformation is out of the way. Now to step two make a call." _Sailor Moon have thought. Pressing the all call button all the scotes lookes at her through the communicater screen.

"Moon here. Go to Main Lake Shore Drive . There is atleast three demons here. I do not know if there is anymore of them but all I know is there is three demons. So get your sorry asses out here right now."

Everyone looked at her and noded their head. Turing off the communicater. Running around to the front of the building Sailor Moon looked up and down the block. Not seeing anything out of the orgnary, she walk toward the petshop until she heard walking from behind her. Turning around Sailor Moon caught sight of one of the demons. Seeing that one of the demons was about to attack her. Sailor Moon jump over the demon, she punch one of the yellow greenish demons in the face. Fliping several times away from the demons, Sailor Moon stops fliping and now squating down, her left arm was away from her body while her right hand rest on the street ground. Looking at two of the yellow greenish demon that was charging at her, Sailor Moon started to chant.

Four blue balls of energy was heading toward Sailor Moon. The four enegry hit Sailor dead on until a silver light surrounded Sailor Moon. Spin around upward, standing up a whip/sword appear at her left hand. One of they yellow zombie ran toward Sailor Moon with a dark energy ball in its hand. Jumping up in the air, Sailor Moon pull down her silver whip/sword to the yellow zombie. Landing on the sidewalk building down from the petshop was at, she raise the whip and brought it back down again. The impack of the whip cut the yellow zombei in half. The silver whip have also made several huge cracks on the street. The fire from the petshop was spreading to the two building that was next to it.

A human figuard appear before Sailor Moon. The figuired change shape into a woman. Sailor Moon look at her.

(_ Why cant there be men monster? I am sick and tired killing off rejects and slut demons every single day. Only once during my first year when I started out being Sailor Moon there was a men monster that attacked us. Including that father who was carring the rainbow cycstal. Through out the three years only three men have attack me and the sailor scouts_) Sailor Moon thought

Looking straight at the she-demon Sailor moon have forgotten the other demon. The last yellow greenish demon have ran behind Sailor Moon and started to throw dark energy balls at her. Feeling the negative enegry coming from ther back she jump over the ball of enegry.

Looking at the freak of nature, Sailor moon was about to use her head band again when the three shots of dark enegry came back at her. Hiting her at her right side, chest and back, Sailor Moon yells out in pain. The she-demon walk towards her, kicking, slaping and scratching her, the other demon have power up. After attacking Sailor Moon the she-demon jump back a few feet and let her other comraid attack her. Rolling out of the way, the yellow demon ran toward her with energy sword. Trying to stand up, the yellow demon have stab Sailor Moon right leg. Lucky she jump out of the way before the sword stab her through the shoulder bone. Falling down on the grass, the force sheild rise up around Sailor Moon.

Laying on the ground, breathing hard Sailor Moon looked down at her right leg. Seeing blood down her right leg. Looking up, she sees the she-slut and the yellow freak trying to break through the force sheild. Slowly standing up, the pain shot up toward the whole right side of ther body. Other places on her body hurt like heck. After a few minutes of breathing she glared at them and raise her left hand placed it on her fordhead. The moon tiara started to glow.

"You know the drill you stupid fuckers!. I say my lines, you attack, the scouts come, say their stupid lines, we all fight one another, I fall, cap boy come to resecue me, I say my stupid power lines and then you die. So I'll make this easy I'll just skip all that and kill you ok. OOK"

The she-demons and the yellow freak of nature just looked at her. Sailor Moon takes off her moon tiara and throws it at them. The she-demon jump over it while the yellow demon was it. The moon tiara brightly glow and wraps itself around the demon. The She-demon shot her black nails towards Sailor Moon while put down the force sheild and started to dodge the attacks from She-demon. and started to run around her.

"_Why do I have to do this again.? WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SAILOR SCOUTS AT ANYWAY. Stupid fucks, I been fight this thing like……..15 minutes now. And where is Cap Boy at anyway. When this is over with I'm going to hurt each and every one of them."_

Running behind She-demon, Sailor Moon jumps and kick the demon head. Fliping back down, the spins around (just like street fighter ChungLi when she spins kick upside down) spinning upside down, her feet have made contact with the ribs of the She-Demon. Fliping away from the demon, Sailor Moon jump back on her left leg while her right bending leg is on the ground. Blood was pouring out from her right leg and onto the side walk. Looking at the She-demon, the yellow monster break free of the hold and attack her from the side.

Closing her eyes waiting for the ball of energy to hit her, a pair of arms lefted her up. Opening her eyes, Sailor Moon saw Sailor Jupitor holdinger her up. Wraping her right arm around her shoulder, Sailor Jupitor jump two building away from gameshop and landed by the bakury. Siting Sailor Moon down on the side walk. Sailor Jupitor Jump back to her comraids. Sailor Mars fired several arrows at both of the monster. When both of the monster dodge some of the attacks the other three Sailor scouts stood in front of Sailor Moon. Each of the scouts started to do their poses and say their lines. Sailor Moon started to stand up and look at the sailor scouts. She looked at each of her so call friends and yelled…..

"STOP ALL THIS BULL SHIT… "

The sailor scouts and both of the monster stop what they was during and looked at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon pointed her middle finger at each of the scouts and her enemy as well.

"First of all…..no more lines. NO MORE FUCKING LAME ASS LINES YOU ASSWHIP You know that your leader is getting her ass kick and yet you stop to say you damn lines.? You got to be fucking kidding me. Where was you guys at anyway for the last 15 fucking min? I'm here fighting for my life which I stayed behind and fought them. I could of just walk away from the battle but no I stayed behind and fought my ass off. You ….You Mars who always calls me a cry baby is late for this battle. That including the rest of you asswhips. All of you was late. Fuck this bull shit …"

Sailor Moon jump over the Sailor scouts and ran toward the yellow demon. Jumping in the air she kick the demon in its face. Sailor Moon look at the sailor scouts turn her head around the looked at the two freak of natures. She hold up her right hand.

"Moon…"

the hand did a shape of a creasent moon appear. The sailor scouts step back and coverd their eyes.

"Arrow….."

A shape of an arrow was form in her other hand.

"Shadowdust !".

The arrow went straight towards the two demon legs, shoulderbone and neck. She-demon and the yellow monster, both started to cry out in pain. The arrows bust into light and the body of the two demon busted in flames.

Wiping the sweat off her face Sailor Moon looked around street, seeing what kind of damaged was done. Turning around Sailor Moon saw Sailor Merucary scaning the area she have just fought. Sailor Mar and rest of the two scotes just looked at Sailor Moon. Sailor Mar was piss off. Walking toward Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars was about to yell when T.Mask arrived. Looking around the half destroyed buildings and street, he turn around and walk over to where Sailor Moon was at.

"Did I miss anything? Where is the monster at so that we can defeat it."

Eveyone except Sailor Moon was looking at him. Sailor Moon bend her head down, her right hand was covering her. "_Why me! I ask you oh might being who created life. Why do I have to do this again? Give me a fuckign reason why do I have to do this AGAIN."_ Moving her hand away, she look at T.Mask and wave her left hand at him. T.Mask step away from her while Sailor Jupitor was preventing Sailor Mars attacking Sailor Moon.

"Nothing much Mr.Mask sir. I have taken everything under control. But I do have a question for you. WHERE THE HECK WAS YOU AT ANYWAY. I, your girlfriend, was getting my butt kick by three, THREE slut/ freak of nature and you , Mr. I-want-to-be-late-and-save-the-day-by –throwing-roses-at-monster-since-I-don't-have-no-power-and-let-a-teenagegirls-do-all-the-man-work-since-I'm-useless. Even…..even my own scouts was late to help me out"

T.Mask was walking up the Sailor Moon until Salior Merucary was yelling at everyone. Sailor Moon, T.Mask along with the rest of the scouts looked at Sailor Mercary. Sailor Mars ran toward Sailor Mercary being by her side.

"What is it Mercary? Did you find something?"

Sailor Mercary looked at Sailor Mars and nodded her head. The rest of the team walk towards Sailor Mercary, stand in front of her. Sailor Merucary click away in her mini computer, finding what she looking for she raised her head and look back at the sailor scouts.

"There is one more demon left. It appears that it is somewhere in the pet shop."

Sailor Moon was shock over the news. Shaking her head a bit she pointed her finger at Sailor Mercary's mini computer. Sailor Jupitor and Sailor Venus was holding their leader down. T.Mask was standing under a tree by the game shop looking at Sailor Moon. Sailor Mars shaking her head at Sailor Moon and looked back at Sailor Merucary. Sailor Moon push off the two sailor scouts, walking towards her, she started to yell.

"What are you talking about Mercary? There was only three demons that I have fought. If there was fourth demon then it should of have attack me as well !"

Sailor Mercary look at Sailor Moon, anger in her eyes.

"Even so Sailor Moon, I have scan the whole area and my computer have show me there is one more demon on the lose. Don't blame me for your damn stupidty since you did not wait for us to show up. Being on time or not, you should have waited for backup. I, on the other hand don't see any reason why T. Mask was late but I do have an excuse.Listen…like I have said before, I scan the area, scan the demons and check to see there reading. This one that I have found is more powerful then the last three you have fought Sailor Moon. So shut up and lets go into that pet shop."

Sailor Moon walk away from the group headed towards the petshop. Sailor Mercary scane the area around the pet shop, only to find more energy level outside the shop. Sailor Mars her head around to see where was Sailor Moon. Seeing her leader about in front of the petshop, Sailor Mars turn her head back to see what the other sailor scouts was during. Sailor Mercary walk next to Sailor Moon and yelled again.

"Everyone, be careful ! There is a high energy level coming from inside the petshop and around the area. Be on high alert for any attacks. We will be split into two group. Team A: Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, and myself. Team B: T.Mask, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus. Team A wiil be outside looking around the area while Team B goes inside the petshop. If you get into any trouble then My team will go inside and help you out. Use your communicater! Do you all understand!"

Everyone noded their heads except Sailor Moon. Sailor Mars pull both her team mates and walk inside the half smoke building. Sailor Jupiter walk towards Sailor Mercary standing next to her.

"Sailor Mercary,"

Sailor Mercary stop what she was during and looked up at Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Mercary turn her head around to see where was her leader was at. Finding her walking away from her group, Sailor Mercary shakes her head and turn her attention back to Sailor Jupiter.

"What is it Sailor Jupiter?"

"Do you know what is wrong with Sailor Moon? She been acting strange for the last three weeks."

"I'm sorry Sailor Jupiter, I don't know what is wrong with her. My guess is that shes angry at us since we was late for every battles when she called for us to come. Wouldn't you be mad too knowing that your scouts either show up 15 to 20 min late in battle or half not showing up at all! She have every right to be angery at us."

"How long are we going to be like this! Sailor Moon have every right to know what is going on.during our secret scouts meetings and other battle we was in. Why can't Sailor Mars just tell her that…"

"No Sailor Jupiter. The time is not right for her to know whats happening yet. Until Sailor Mars gives the ok, then that when we tell her everything."

"I ..I just hope this is the right path for us all. Everything come down to this moment, in four months."

"Sailor Jupiter It just that……."

A load explosion was heard inside the petshop. Team B ran outside catching their breaths. Sailor Jupiter ran toward the first person nearest to her. Falling down on the side walk Sailor Mars was having a hard time breathing, taking in several deep breath and leting it out.feeling a hand on her shoulder, Sailor Mars sees Sailor Jupiter helpering walk near Sailor Mercary. T. Mask was lefting up Sailor Venus and putting her down next to Sailor Mercary. Sailor Mercary was scaning the area and the two fallen sailor scouts.T. Mask help both Mars and Venus and looked back at the now burning building they was in. Half the building was destoyed from the back. Before anyone could say anything a loud scream was heard..

* * *

I'm so sorry that I didn't make this chapter longer. So I thought that it will be best for me to break this chapter into two parts. So please continue reading. Thanks. Bye.  



	3. Chapter 3: body:Part 2

The sailor scouts and T. Mask turn around to the derection where the scream was heard. In a few feet away from them was Sailor Moon, blood was dripping down her left arm. Half her face was covered in blood. Slowly walking towards the group, she was stop by an old man in a black warrior suit. Behind him was black demon, blood was running down his mouth.

T.Mask ran from the sailor scouts and was one feet away from man who was now holding Sailor Moon neck. T. Mask hold up his cane towards him. Sailor Mars ran next to him along with rest of the sailor scouts. Sailor Mars hold up her fire arrows and pointed at the man who was holding her leader.

"Put her down right now if you know whats good for you! You don't want your ass on fire now, do you?"

Sailor Mars pull the string back ready to fire the arrow at him. The man in his 30's turn around while holding Sailor Moon neck. Everyone was gasp at what they have seen. Sailor Moon back was coverd in blood. Her whole upper fighter outfit was cut off, her back have deep scratched and stap wounds. Bit marks was all over her left and right shoulder. Too much blood was coming out of her. The man who was holding her just laugh at them.

"Pathetic. You people are so fucking pathetic it make anyone laugh at your attempts What I have here is a lost bunny that keep on following me so I teach her a thing or to. Being a slut as she is, this bunny keep on begging me to fuck her but I didn't do it. I don't want any rabies from animal, I was so kindly to dtop her off to her owner."

The man throws Sailor Moon towards the ground. Sailor Mars firers several fire arrows at him. Sailor Jupiter throws her energy balls at him. Both of their attacks was block off by the black demon that appear before the old man. The demon raised up a force sheild around his master and Sailor Moon. Bending down the demon bit into her nect and lick the blood off around his mouth. Kicking Sailor Moon several times the demon drop the force sheild and jump back to his master.

T. Mask started to attack the old man with his cane but both him and the demon disappear from him. Sailor Venus ran towards Sailor Moon while Sailor Murcary scan Sailor Moon. Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and T. Mask look around the area trying to find them. Sailor Moon started to cough up blood grasping air.

"T.Mask come over here and use your healing powers. Her scouts power can't heal her alone. I'll scan to see if there is any posion in her."

T.Mask noded his head and ran towards Sailor Moon. Sailor Mars look around only to see half destoyed buildings. Walking little bit away from the group Sailor Mars stop where she was going and felt strong dark energy above her. Turning around she stated to yell.

"Everyone keep your guard up! Those bastards are still in this area. I feel their negative energy above us and around us. Don't let get away!"

Sailor Venus , T. Mask and Sailor jupitor circle around Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercary. Above them was the old man smiling evily at them. Raising his hand shots of black thunder and lighting was aiming towards the sailor scouts. Sailor Mars along with rest of the group was dodging until one lightng bolt have hit Sailor Mercary and Sailor Moon. Seeing that his lighting bolts hit two of the sailor scouts re-appear in front of Sailor Jupiter and rest of the scouts.

"Well sinse my dark lighting bolts have hit two of your friends, I'll leave all you alone for now. Lets play next time, I know my king would love to see your sorry asses next time. Until we meet again, have a wonderful night. Oh and by the way, you better check on your friends to see if their still alive. I don't want the fun to end."

Before she could hit him, he disappear again. Turning around, Sailor Venus slowly lefted up Sailor Mercary head and rested it on her lap. T.Mask take off his cape riping it into longer strands. Raping her back and cutting off the blood flow from her right leg. He started to treat her until Sailor Moon heart stop beating. Sailor Mercary eyes started to open up. Hearing T.Mask yelling at Sailor Moon name. She slowly sits up from Sailor Venus's lap and pick up her mini computer.

"Sailor Mercary. Are you alright? "

Sailor Mercary keep on taping away from her mini comupter. Sailor Mars help T. Mask with Sailor Moon open wounds. Pressing down on her right leg riping another piece off of T. Mask cape, she wrap the cloth around her leg and press down to stop the bleeding. T. Mask beat on her left chest and started to cpr. After what seems like forever Sailor Moon's heart beats again. Signing in releaf, He starts to heal her again.

"Im alright, I'm just worried about Sailor Moon for now. She is started to transform into something."

T. Mask looked up towards Sailor Mercary. Rest of the scouts looked at her as well. Sailor Mars slowly walk infront of Sailor Mercary and shaking her soulders.

"What the hell are you talking about! She …She can't be transfroming right now. She is bleeding like crazy!"

Sailor Mercary smake Sailor Mars hands off her shoulder and continue to scan Sailor Moon.

"You heard what I have said. She is starting to transfrome. Since my computer did not pick any dark energy we mind as well take her to your place Mars. In fact its better for us leave right now since I'm hearing the police coming."

Everyone nodded their heads. T.Mask pick up Sailor Moon, making sure that he did'nt reopen her wounds. All of the sailor scouts hold each other hand, chanting to themselves. T. Mask was in the middle of the circle holding the wounded Sailor Moon. Everyone started to chant in the circle, Sailor scouts bodies started to glow bright in their planet colors. T. Mask close his eyes and hold Sailor Moon tight in his arms.

Feeling the power of the sailor scouts go down, T.Mask open his eyes only to see four sailor scouts. Looking down at his arms, he can only see the blood stains that was Sailor Moon. His angel has disappear from him. Sailor Mercary pull T.Mask behind her while the rest of the sailor scouts rounded a demon before them. Sailor Mercary tap her mini computer while Sailor Mars step forward. She walk three step, each step she walk a fire ball appear before her. She walk until the animal like demon backing away from her.

" Sailor Mars…..WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DURING. LEAVE ME ALONE.!"

"How did you know my name and where is Sailor Moon!"

"Huh my head. What the hell happen to me? Sailor Mars, please stop attacking me damnit, I'm not in a fucking mood right now."

Everyone did not even move from their spot. Sailor Mars step right in front of the group and walking toward the demon. Sailor Mars pull her fire arrows ready for her attack she starts yelling at the demon

"Your not Sailor Moon! AGAIN…….Who the hell are you and where is Sailor Moon!"

Lifting her head alittle she saw all of the Sailor Scotes about to attack her. Sign she stands up and stratch her arms out towards their side and look straight at them.

"Listen up. I don't know what the heck you are talking about. But I am Sailor Moon. I repeat .. I am Sailor Moon. I am the only one who know your damn secreat idenities. For crying out loud and I know where you fuckers lives. I have a head ack, my arm and body hurt like hell, and you mean to tell me that you attack a person before they even say anything to you asshole. FUCK YOU! I don't even have time for this shit. All I wanted to do is get home safe and sound get ready for another mess up day. "

T.Mask holds up his cane and looked at the demon before him. The other two scoutes ran next to Mars while Sailor Murcury taps away on her mini computer. Sailor Moon was just looking at them. Shacking her head and slowly kneel before them. Slowly she put her hand behind her head and looking each and every one of them.

"_Damnit Sailor Mars_".

Still looking at them from her eyes. She can tell that Sailor Murvury was scaning her. Slowly turing her head to the right. She can see that Sailor Jupitor at her right holding a ball of lighting. Slowly turing to her left and and tell that Sailor Venus was at her left side powing up. Turing her head back to front. Sailor Mars have her fire arrow ready and several other sysmbols flouting behind her. Without turining around she can tell the T.Mask holding roses in his hand. Ready to shot at any minute. Taking a deep breath and slowly let it out the animal demon just close its eyes.

"And you all wanted to know why I am late to school every single day. I have to play hero and now this crap happen to me. Why do I have mess up friend anyway since all they going to do is try to kill me off anyway. I swear even before we all turn playing hero every sigle day. I bet that when we was normal we wasn't TRYING to kill anyone including human. I think Luna have drug us or something with that weird powers of hers. In fact why did I listen to a talking cat anyway."

Opening its eye, Sailor Mars, T. Mask and Sailor Jupiter was about to attack when Sailor Mercary stoped them. Everyone turn around and looked at her.

"What is it Sailor Mercary? Why did you stop us!"

"Cuz your about to attack Sailor Moon! I have scane this demon. This thing is Sailor Moon! So don't fire at her at all!"

Coughing was heard behind them. Turining around, the animal demon as sailor moon was coughing up blood. All the wounds that was on sailor moon body have reappeared. T. Mask rush over to the demon. Before the demon can say anything else, everything turn black.

* * *

Finaly I finish this chapter. Sorry if it taken so long for me to do but there is a lot of thing of stuff I have to take care of. So please continue to read this story. Have a very nice day. Bye.  



	4. Chapter 4: Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own any sailor moon character or its title. I do not own lion king or anything else.

OC

Queen Emerailda, Zemba and Sandra are just extra characters that don't have anything do to with the story. I don't want Queen Serenity be alone so here are three character that will keep her happy.

* * *

"Can she hear us?" 

"I dont think so, but until she/he wakes up, lets just let it rest"

"How is it during?"

"The wounds started to heal in a fast rate. but I dont think Sailor Moon is going to like what she become."

"How are we going to break this to T. Mask? Its bad enough that Sailor Moon is a animal demon right in front of us but this...I just do not know if he can take it."

"As many times he have hurt, attack or even leave her behind all for his own reason, he deserves to be hurt. He dont have no reason to cry at all. This will make him realize that Serena can't always be there, waiting for him when he feels like getting some suger from her."

"T.Mask is not like that Ray! You have to give him some credit..he is trying to..."

" Trying to do what Lita! After everything have went down between them, Serena tries to be strong for the both of them. She gave up on everything she ever wanted. No matter how many times we joke, played, or even fight, did you even once see her cry for her own selfish reasons! Hell...just look how lost that sorry fuck is right now. Looking like a lost dog with no place to go."

Lita, Ray, Amy and Mina turn around and look back into the bedroom where Darian have lay there, looking into space. Ray walk away from the group of girls and headed toward the hallway. Before turning around she stops and looked up into the night sky.

"No matter how hard she tries to hide it. I have saw her pain,her hurt...She wanted to get away so badly. She fake everything from the start. She became such a good acter that she forgot that I, he best friend, can see it right through her. Serena is lost, its time for us to protect her like we have promise...no not promise ...but the outh we have to her. Its time that we get off our sorry butts and do something about it. No more running away. Its time that we should tell her how we feel. How we are hurt cuz she is hiding from us. Let just show her how much we care for her. ok. I'm about to go to sleep. In fact why dont you girls go into the other bedrooms and get some rest. Well think of something in the morning or so. Until then. Good night"

Turning the corner, Ray was out of sight. Lita and Amy just looked back at Darian and walk the other hall way where Ray have went. Mina just stand there crying to herself.

"_I'm so sorry Serena. Goodness...I should not have ignored you for so long. I knew that you was just acting stupid. you had everyone fool for so long. its time for you so show your true self. please...wake up soon. i'm lost with out you. Sister. "_

Walking past the doorway where Darian was at, Mina walk toward the double doors where Sailor Mars have walk out from earlyer from today. Slowly opening the doors, Mina walk in, her back facing the double doors closing it behind her while still looking at the animal beast before her. Laying on the now dry bloody bed was Sailor Moon or you could say Serena. walking slowly towards her, Mina lay next to the bed and started to sing to herself. Moving some of the silver/black hair away from the face. She smiles to herself.

"God Serena. Your so beautiful while your asleep. No wonder Darain can't walk away from you. You like a drug to him, healthy but unhealthy at the same time. You have some kind of effect with people who wants to be with you. I guess its in your dna or something since after all you once was the so ol powerful moon princesses. I wish I was more like you..you know. You do not even know how much power you have over us Serena."

Saking her head a bit, she lay her head down by Serena head and slowly went to sleep.

* * *

Opening her eyes, what she saw shock her. Serena was in a black void holding herself tight.Try to see or sence what around her but finding nothing but darkness. Signing in frustration Serena just close her eyes. 

"Where am I? What the happen to me? Dont tell me that my soul went out of my body. Man I hate it when it happen"

Opening her eye the genzu and the crystal that she have found this mourning appear in front of her.

"why is the pendent is responding to the genzo?"

Closing her eyes Serena started to chant.

"Please don't tell me that it is fate. Please don't tell me it is fate…"

over and over again she repeat herself. After three minutes has pass. Open one her left eye, again she still found the Genzo and the ice crystal responding to each other.

Damn it. I guess that I have no choose but to touch it then. I wonder which planet I'm about to go to.

Unfolding her body, Serena reach for both of the crystal. Crystal have started to glow Serena shield and close her eyes. Feeling nothing she open her eyes and found herself in a field of flowers.

Why is it that every time something happen to me I always either transport somewhere else. Either at the moon kigndome or somewhere else.

Looking around her surrounding Serena caought sight of a man and woman looking at her weird. Serena looked at them and looked down at herself. Her clothing was particular from the other woman who was still looking at her. Shacking her head, distressed about the whole situation.

Damn. I thougt that I would change into my other alter eago.

Looking at both of her legs. Serena can tell that she was wearing a black leather pants and black knee high boots. Around her hip was a silver metal belt with moon shapes all around it. Feeling her stomach Serena felt something on her belly button. Looking down she got a pierced belly button with a silver dimand on it that look like a shape of a cresent moon in it. Pulling her top a little bit. Her top was not bad either. White Tank top with black, white and silver mix making look like that it was gray top. The gray top make it look like that she have a low v-neck shirt that show little bit of her breast. Her back, shoulder and bally was showing off. A thick gray string was tie around her neck and lower chest. Feeling around her neck she have found that around her neck was a moon, star and sun necklace that hung low. Brining her hand to her face she felt a pair if earings on her . touching both of the earing she can tell that it was a moon and star. Taking her hand off her ears she touch her lips. Pulling her hand back she looked at her fingers tips. Silver mix with black and Red was on her finger tips.

While the shock pass over her, the woman and young man both looked at each other and looked at Serena again. Walking off the pathway the older woman walk towards her and look down at her.

"Miss are you alright?"

Serena stand up and felt her belt move along with her. Dusting some dirt off of herself. Serena look up at the woman who look like a fairy. The back of the wing was pitch black with little silver lining going through it. The older woman whore a black dress top that goes down to her knee. The pants she wear was yellow with black lining all around it. Woman was pale but alright looking. Her hair was black with red going down the front of her hair. What so amazing is woman eyes. Right eye ball is yellow tint of blue. Left eye ball was blue mix of brown.

Deep sign left from Serena mouth. Signing again she was piss off.

"What do you think? I don't know where I am, was bitten from a freak, found myself in god know where and open both my eyes up and found myself looking at a dumb founded woman who ask me a stupid ass question. Do I look like I am fine to you?"

The woman just looked at her and taken a step back. The young man that was with her ran over to his partner. Step in front of her he look at Serena straight in her eye.

"Listen you little brat. My friend was just concern about you. You don't have to be a bitch. Thank your lucky stars that we even notice you. We already wasted our time talking to you."

Taking a deep breath, closing her eyes Serena slowly breath out. Open her eyes again she looked at the young man who just called her a bitch. The young man was wearing a white pants suit with green going sraight down from both side. His top was mix of green and white. His hair was deep forest green and his eyes was deep shade of brown. Top of his head you can see a pair of wolf ears with the same color as his hair. Taking another deep breath slowly breath out Serena's left lip slowly curve up.

"Why thank you for calling me a bitch even though I don't know why. Since I am not female dog who is pregnant. Everyone think that I am a happy go lucky high teen. Well since you did call me (**A.note: there is a lot of meaning to the word "BITCH" so I pick this meaning. Well anyway. Please continue reading. Thanks you**) "BITCH" since referd to a female dog THAT IS  pregnant.. I must say …you have to be a stupid low level bastard that don't deserve to breath fresh air say something like that. I really don't give care about what you say or think of me. Why don't you tell your pixy over there to shut up. In fact why don't you wolf boy who look like a green light poll just shut up. In fact let me say it slowly for you even a five year old can understand it. why ..don't ….you …go …and …sniff.. some .."people's ..ass".. and ..take.. your.. special.. pixy.. who ..carry ..your.. "special powder" ..with …you. I ..am ..sure.. that.. you… both ..have …some… "Illegal"… business …to …do. So I'm off. Cya Later Sucker. "

The young man was piss off of what Serena have said. The woman who was next to him was holding his arm. The young man was about to yell at her until a bright light that look like a figure of a women have appear before them. Both Serena and the other two have step back a couple of feet and started to cover their eyes.

"Sandra and Zemba! Stop it RIGHT NOW!"

When the light die down Serena and other two have uncover their eye and looked at Queen Serinity looking straight at Serena Other woman who appear right next to Queen Serenity looked at the older woman and young man that Serena have just snap at. The woman walks in front of Sandra and Zemba who looked piss off. Serena was holding in her laughter cuz Sandra was looking down while her wing was folded, Zemba was looking down still piss off at Serena commints before the both of the wemen have acknowledged themselves. Looking back her mother Serena just smile at her.

Who would name their child that stupid name? Sandra sound like a sand storm and Zemba sound like one of those disney characters from the lion King. Looks like I made wolf boy mad. I should have punch the hell out of him since he called me a bitch.

Both Sandra and Zemba immediately bow down to the woman. Serena look past her mother. The woman who appear next to the queen was waring a silver/white gown that stop at her knee. Her hair was white and her eyes was pitch white and blue. Looking down at her legs serena figure that she not wear any shoes.

Queen Serenity walk towards Serena and just looked at her. Serena just smile at her and gave her the thumbs up.

"Hello Queen Serenity. How have you been during past few days? "

Laughing alittle she lifted her right hand and rubbed behind her head. Queen Serenity just sign at her.

"Don't HI QUEEN ME Serenity Luna Moon ! Why in Selin was you thinking. I watch the whole thing and frankly I'm upset what you have said to princesses Sandra and Prince Zemba."

Serena just looked at her and bow her head not wanting to meet her eyes. Landing on her right knee to the ground and having her left knee towards her chest. Bowing her head down to the queen.

"I am sorry Queen Serenity for my behavior. Please forgive me. It wont happen again. "

Queen Sernity just look down at her daughter. Signing she wave her hand for her to raise up. Turning her back she watch the other woman who arrived with her talk with the other two people.

"As long at you apologies to Queen Emerailda and her court then I forgive you."

Turning her head to the right, Queen Serenity saw her daughter shock face. After the shock Serena just smile at herself. Standing up she bow to Queen Serenity again. Walk towards Queen Emerailda and her two courts. Queen Emerailda finish talking to her two court when Sandra and Zemba saw Serena walk over to them. Bowing in front of queen and her court Serena spoke to her.

"Excuse me Queen Emerailda."

Queen Emerailda turn around and face Serena who was bow down to her. Both Sandra and Zemba was looking at her bowing down.

"Please forgive my rude behavior from before. I was upset at the situation I am in right now. I know that it wont dismiss my action or my behaver but please forgive my rudeness."

Both Sandra and Zemba was smiling at her. Queen Emerailda bending down take Serena's hands. Looking up at Queen Emerailda, the queen just smiles back at her..

It is ok my dear. Queen Serenity and I have watch what have happen. I understand what you must be feeling since you don't know where you are at. So I guess it really alright. I also have to apologies of what my Zemba have said to you. He can be a pain in the butt at times but he is kind when you get to know him. As long as you don't fight with anyone then I accept your apologie.

Serena hug the woman and smile. Queen Emerailda was surprise at Serena sudden acten and laugh.about it. Both stand up and looked around them. Queen Serenity just walk over to the small group and place a hand on her daughter left shoulder.

Well since that was taken care of why don't we go back to the palace. Since my daughter is here and I know that she wants some answers.

Looking at Queen Serenity, Queen Emerailda started to walk little bit ahead of them. Sandra and Zemba notice their Queen retreat. Walking behind her Queen Serenity smile at Serena and started to walk with the small group. Seran just looked at them and blink several time.

What the heck did I got myself into.

Shaking her head she slowly started to walk behing the group on the same pathway that Sandra and Zemba have walked on before the whole issue have started. Pasting the flower garden, Serena can not keep her eyes away from the sightly flowers. Each flower change colors and the grass was deep green with light silver and blue mix to it. Looking at the group ahead of her. She stop look at the grass. Bending down, Serena reach her lift hand towards the grass.

"It felt like water but it also felt like grass too. I mind as well walk again before I be left behind."

Standing up again. Serena looked around her for the small group. Looking at the white stone path she found Queen Emarailda and her small court along with Queen Serenity few feet away from her. Runing to catch up to them she slow down and walk behind the group again. Making sure that they don't realize that she was missing from the group a few minutes ago.

Queen Emarialda stop the group that was walking behind her. Queen Serenity slowly turn her head to the right and saw Serena walking next to her. Serena look at the group and turn her left head at her mother. Slowly leaning next to her so that the other wont hear what she has to say.

"Mother. Why are we stoping for? We still in flower garden."

Queen Serenity just smile at her daughter. Closing her eyes she listen to the waterfall that was close by.

"Queen Emarialda about to transport us to her palace. It will be to far for us to walk to the palace."

Looking at her mother she blinks several times. Folding her arms above her chest, slowly taking a deep breath slowly breath out slowly . sign Serena turn her head around looking at the Queen Emarailda and her two courts.

"How far is the palace if we do decided to walk from here. I mean I can see the Blue building which I am guessing here is her palace. Am I correct mother?"

Closing her eyes Queen Serenity smiles to herself. Looking at her daughter again she turn her attention to the Queen Emarialda.

"You are correct Serena. The Blue building is her palace but it still to far for any of us to walk there. If we DO decided to walk from here. It will take us about two weeks to get to the palace. If we have wings three days, or if we have powers of a lion it will take about one full day half days of walking without reseting, sleeping or eating. But since we do have to rest and such it will take us about a three weeks if we are lucky to a month to get there".

Serena open her eyes and looked at her mother wide eyes.

"So tell me how many garden do this woman have anyway!"

Looking back at her daughter she smiles at Serena

"Queen Emarailda has oh about seven total. This planet is bigger then the Sun, the Earth's Moon and planet Earth itself. Your lucky that you landed at the flower garden. Queen Emarailda loves to keep wild best in her garden. I told her that they are dangerius but she never listen to me."

Closing her eyes again Queen Serenity waited for the transportation to the palace. Looking around Zemba and Sandra was talking to themselves when Queen Emarailda started to glow. Queen Serenity grab her daughter hands. Looking up at Queen Serenity and wink at her and before Serena can say anything everyone started to glow.

* * *

Finaly Chapter four is up. I know...I know. it sucks. I really wanted this chapter to be extra long. Oh well. Read and Review please. Thank you.  



	5. Girl Talk Random talking stuff Break

**DMWM**: OK PEOPLE. I'M ONLY HUMAN. PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME. I'LL DO IT RIGHT THIS TIME.! The remake of chapter five next week. Please stop with the angry review/ email, this is my first fan fic. Why you readers love my art work.

Runs toward the right dark corner crying her/his eyes out. Racking back and forth, Serena and the girls look at their friend and face toward the readers. Serena folded her arm and look at everyone.Ami, Lita, Mina and Rie have a sweat drop behind their heads.

**Serena**: Geezz, I never knew I have just great fans. Well anyway, **_Please_** give DMWM some credit for this creative story.

**Rie: **Yeah, listen to meatball head. DMWM is trying her/his hardest. Everyone make mistake so don't take it out on her/his.

**Lita: **Rie stop teasing her, you don't want her to cry now do you?

**Rie**: I'm just agreeing with her. Half the reader started to get impatience with her/him.

**Ami:** Well I could understand, since she/he not writing the story good enough and he/she is not checking for any error on his/her writing. But I could see that he/she is trying. If this keep up then he/she will lose reader fast.

**Mina: ** Who cares if she/he have some grammar error, some of her reader love it so far but I have to say, I want this story to go little bit faster and more longer.

**Serena: **Well anyway, I wonder what happen to Luna?

**DMWM**: Serena, she will appear in Chapter six.

Serena: Ok and what about what happen in chapter four huh. In fact what the heck is going on with this secreat meeting going on behind my back.

**All the girls**: huh….can't tell you Serena.

Serena started to cry and ran around the girl and run toward DMWM

**Serena:** What will happen to me and why do I have to transform into a freak for.

**DMWM**: It is part of the story Serena. Im sorry already..god, very soon I will delete this ….everyone is making me angry.

**Rie**: Then stop f-ing it up already and correct it.

**DMWM**: Rie…Go (BLUP) yourself and stop messing with me. This is my first fan fic after all. I can not help it if..

**Rie:** Oh. Yes you can damnit. Stop acting like Serena on crack and do chapter five correct this time. I know and everyone else know that you can do a lot better with chapter five and near future chapter. So stop being a lazy ass and correct this chapter. If not this then the up coming chapters then.

Serena ran next to DMWM in the dark corner and started to cry.

**Serena:** Rie your mean

**Rie:** Oh shut up Meat ball head

Litawalk toward Serena and DMWM. Bending down, she wraps her arms around DMWM and start rocking DMWM back and forth. DMWM continue to cry on Lita green blazer shirt.

**Lita:** calm down DMWM, This is not the end of the world. But Rie do have a point. Just try your best next time you submit your new chapter.Have someone double check your grammar and spelling and rewrite it if you think that something is wrong with it the first, second, or nine times. Submit it when your ready. Do not let anybody tell you that your story is BS. If some of the readers have a problem with it then, that is there problem not your DMWM. Just look at it as an ,encouragement to continue and improve your writing.in every chapter. Don't let it get to you ok.

** DMWM**: Your right Lita, I should not cry cuz of what one person type to me. This is my story and I can do whatever I want with it. Yes there will be some grammar mistakes on it but so what, other reviers/ readers who liked it have not complain about it. Some even sent some review saying that they like it and want me to continue with the next chapter. But I wll delete chapter five and do it again. This time it will be perfect just like chapter one. If not perfect then great then. Thank you.


	6. Sailor Break News Station

**This is Sailor Break**

**Lita**: Welcome Reader to first ever Sailor Break. In this show, we will be asking a lot of question to DMWM. These two author is just a pain…..I mean…grand. Anyway, like I have said before these two author have been friend and have created Moon's Transformation, Half sister: End of the world, and many more that is coming up later this winter. DMWM shair an account on Fanfiction and love what they do. Remember DM and WM are two different people.. ……..they suck……like…..

The cameras switch to Rie that is seating in a grandhall temple.

**Rie:** O…..kay, ANYWAY, we like to bring out our first two guest, Serena and DM.

**DM**: Why am I here! I have to finish writing chapter seven you idiots!

**Serena:** Yeah…why am I here as well, I have to get ready for my next scene. Darian, I'm coming my love.

**DM **smack Serena upside the head with her dirty socks. Both Lita and Rie start making throwup sound in the background. The cameras turn off. Five minutes later the cameras turn back on and pointed to a small stage in the background. Both Lita and Rie stood next to a small glass wall. In the wall was a tv.

**Lita**: Sorry about the small inconvenience. There seem to be some difficulties with our cameras.

Lita turn to around th look at Rie. Rie have fired all around her and Lita slowly back away from her. Serena pulled out her game boy and started to play some Mario Brothers.

**Rie**: Your sick DM. What the hell is wrong with you!

DM pick his/her nail and looked up at the girl with disgust. Rie throws a fire ball at her and DM ran away from her. Lita grab Rie arms and pulled her back.

**Rie:** I'm so going to get you…you …you…you bitch. Just wait until I get my hand on you!

**DM:** Just wait until my law people hear about this! I don't even know why WM wanted to write about you loser. Gozz.

**Rie**: Listen you no good spelling, let down…second rated writer, I'll throw my fire balls at you again and again if I have to. I don't care what WM have to say.

**Serena**: Rie just shut up and let WM finish with this story, then you can kick whoever butt you want. I want to know what happen to me….well I already know what happen to me anyway.

Lita throw Rie to the side and walk toward Serena and DM. The room light shut off and came back on again. The room change from theature to now a small office room. Three chairs appear and a cage appear as well. Inside the cage was Rie and a Super xEtReAm shield is around the cage. Lita sits down behind the desk and DM and Serena followed her and sit down on their own seats.

**Lita**: Well since Rie is calming down, lets start the show.

**Rie**: How the hell can you say that I'm calming down you fuck! You put me in a cage for god sake.

**Lita:** Shut up Rie…….Don't use that kind of word in this show ever again!

Producer walk in the office and camreas turn to him. Several contrustion worker started to take stuff from the office and take away the three walls. DM and Serena looked at each other and looked around the now open parking lot. Lita moved out of the way and the worker taken the green desk. Lita turn around to see the cage was also taken away.

**Lita**: What is going on here. Why are these guys taking away my fav desk? OMG I think that guy is my old boyfriend. I LOVE YOU MARKEST Dear I have always loved you.

Everyone looked at Lita and a sweat drop appear behind her head. The producer cough and looked at all of the girls and looked at Rie in the crazy suit.

**Producer**: Sorry girls but we have some issue that the network needs to work on. It seems that we keep on getting SUED cuz of fire accidents, lighting bolt, bubbles and making people feel little bit stupid. Plus the two authors havent put up a chapter for a while now.

Rie turns to DM and fire was shoting out of her eyes, everyone backed away from her. Rie pointed her index finger at DM and started to walk toward DM.

**Rie**: Its all your damn fualt! Just put up another chapter will ya. The reader want this story NOW

**DM**. Stop trying to blame this on me you sick freakio. I'm not the one throwing fire balls at people, having a major PMS problem and can't find a make believe boyfriend. So STOP ATTACKING ME AND GET ON WITH YOUR OWN LAME ASS LIFE. Oh I FORGOT YOU DON'T HAVE A LIFE. IT ONLY GOES TO 378 episodes.

**Rie/Lita:** why you…..we'll get you.

Rie and Lita run toward DM but DM pull out a blackish wond. A portal appear and DM jump inside. The rainbow color portal then disappear.

**Serena**: WOW THAT IS SO PRETTY. I WONDER IF I CAN DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT.

Mina jump out of her hiding spot and looked at Luna. Luna just walk toward the now video camera and looked at it.

**Luna**: Well since this show is now a total disaster, and now your client don't want to be on this show anymore we…

**Mina**: Luna don't say something, let me.

**Luna**: Go ahead, since you are a clone of Serena.

**Mina/Serena.** Luna that is so mean…

Rini pop out of nowhere. Everyone stop and looked at her.Nine girls and ten boys come out behind her. Sailor Pluto and Queen Serenity from the other side of the portal just looked at each other and a small party have began to start. Rini turn toward the video camera and smile.

**Rini:** THIS HAVE BEEN A SAILOR BREAK. STAY TUNE TO THE NEXT NEWS REPORT/ RANDOM TALKING..

**Serena:** Rini what are you during here. And who are the other kids that is with you Rini.

**Rini:** You have to find that one out….grandma. lol

**Everyone**: WHAT……..

Rini winks at the camera and everything have turn blank.


End file.
